Only A Little Longer
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: "Gwen?" Natalie called up the stairs to her daughter, confusion evident when she spoke "What's wrong with Ben?" Gwen sighed, looking down as tears slipped down her cheeks, a hand worriedly tugging through her long orange hair. "He's going to fight for what he loves, mom" she finally replied "Before he loses him forever"
1. Breaking Up

**Here you have it! Reuploaded, and rewritten! **

**I wasn't originally going to rewrite it, but I love this story and couple so much I thought I might as well, since I have to rewrite a bunch later on anyways. Still the same story, cause I took the original and had it open while I edited and changed it a bit, but I hope you enjoy it!**

Everything in the parking-lot was deadly silent. So quiet -so agonizingly quiet- that you could hear a pin drop. In the nearly empty parking-lot of a Mr. Smoothie stood Benjamin Tennyson -clad in his usual green jacket, black shirt, and blue jeans- and Kevin Levin -also in his usual attire, which consisted of a long sleeve grey shirt, a black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. The shorter brunette took a shaky step backwards, stumbling slightly, gaze focused on the raven. His eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to comprehend what he had just heard, head tilting slightly to the side. As the ruffians words began to sink in, he spoke

"Wh-What?" he finally squeaked out, and he hated how weak his voice sounded

The confusion was obvious in his tone, and Kevin had to admit he had expected it. Barely ten minutes ago he had driven up to the Mr. Smoothie upon seeing his boyfriend, the bewildered brunette before him, sitting outside the smoothie establishment. The raven had parked his car and sat for a moment, debating what he was about to do, before getting out of the vehicle and approaching Ben. The brunette had smiled widely as soon as he saw his boyfriend, a smile lighting up his face, and he tore his lips off the straw, calling out a happy greeting.

Kevin was quick to ruin his good mood.

"I'm breaking up with you" were the first words that had left his mouth. It was blunt, to the point, and nowhere near as apologetic or regret filled as Kevin had originally planned, and he honestly hated himself for it. He watched, forcing his face to remain passive, as he watched raw pain fill Ben's beautiful green eyes. He wished it didn't have to be this way- he wished he could take it right back, pain spiking through his chest as he watched the brunette's normally confident stance visibly weaken.

"I'm breaking up with you" he repeated, and this time Ben finched back quite visibly, stumbling once more and knocking his smoothie to the ground.

His gaze didn't once leave Kevin's as he sucked in a ragged gasp of air, gaze searching the ravens for something-anything- that would prove this was just a lie or some cruel joke.

A shaky and obviously forced laugh tried to escape the brunette

"Y-You're kidding, right?" he asked, raising a brow "This is a joke?"

Kevin's gaze flicked away from Ben's and he let out a deep sigh. Things were silent for a moment until he forced his gaze back to the other mans

"It's not a joke, Ben" he stated, onyx gaze once more darting away as he watched Ben's eyes widen in shock

Ben slammed his eyes shut, jaw clenching as he struggled against the tears that threatened to escape, refusing to cry in front of the ruffian. He ultimately failed, however, and a few slipped free. Kevin felt his heart break watching the tears slip down the mans cheeks, wishing he could reach out and wipe them away.

But he couldn't.

The brunette inhaled roughly, a slight sob escaping him when he exhaled. He swallowed and looked away

"You're serious" he nodded to himself "Okay"

Kevin parted his lips to speak, but before he could say a word the brunette had slapped his palm onto the Omnitrix and was flying away as Jetray. The raven watched in silence as the alien left, and once he was out of sight he returned to his car, allowing a tear to slip free as his forehead met the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

BOOMBABY

Ben flew straight to Gwen's house, landing in the front yard and timing out the Omnitrix. He rushed through the door, not even bothering to knock, and ran straight for the stairs, ignoring the worried shouts from his Aunt and Uncle. Gwen, having heard the shouts, was just opening her door when he cousin skidded to a stop in front of him.

He offered a weak smile, and she tilted her head

"Your energy is distressed" she informed him after a moment, and the smile fell "What's wrong, Ben?"

Ben stared for a moment, remaining completely still until the woman opened her arms. At the invitation he practically fell into her arms, a sob escaping him as she pulled him close, guiding him back into the room and using her mana to close the door. She guided him to her bed before pulling away to meet his gaze.

"I d-don't understand" he muttered weakly, rubbing at his damp cheeks with his jacket, attempting to seem more okay with this than he really was

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, a hand landing atop one of Ben's.

"Kevin left me" he replied, voice a squeak, and annoyance flashed in his eyes at the display of weakness

Her eyes widened in shock for a moment before setting into a glare. She reached out and pulled her cousin into another hug, cheek resting atop his head as she gently stroked his hair. She turned her head slightly to press a kiss to the top of his head, and his grip on her tightened.

"Ben" she tried "Oh, Ben-" she was cut off by her cousins weak voice

"He doesn't love me anymore" his voice was a broken attempt at a whisper before a sob escaped his trembling lips and he pushed closer to her

"Yes, he does!" she instantly tried to reassure him "Ben, something is wrong with him"

He pulled back, staring curiously into her determined emerald gaze as he reached up with his sleeve and hastily wiped the tears away.

"Wrong?" he croaked "I don't understand"

Gwen looked away, guilty at having kept a secret this big from her cousin. It took her a minute to look back

"Grandpa Max called and told me" she admitted "I'm not supposed to tell you, so I won't. All I'm saying is that you have to go over to Kevin's and-"

He cut her off

"What's wrong with him?" he demanded, green eyes blazing

She was quiet for a moment, biting down on her lip and tuggin it between her teeth before releasing it with a sigh

"Ben" she began, grabbing his hands in her "Kevin is very... Very sick" she paused for a moment "He's..." she trailed off, unwilling to finish

"What?" he asked, worry colouring his tone now

"Hes... Dying" she finally rasped out

His eyes widened, hands jerking free of her grasp. Her own hands fell into her lap, his remaining frozen in mid-air, eyes wide as emotions flitted through his wide green orbs, first confusion, then terror, quickly followed by pain, before they settled on grief. Without another word he jerked to his feet and scrambled out of the room, rushing down the stairs so fast he nearly trippled, stumbling at the bottom before throwing the door open.

"Gwen?" Natalie called up the stairs to her daughter, confusion evident when she spoke "What's wrong with Ben?"

Gwen sighed, looking down as tears slipped down her cheeks, a hand worriedly tugging through her long orange hair. Her gaze met her mothers, and then her fathers before flicking back to the floor

"He's going to fight for what he loves, mom" she finally replied "Before he loses him forever"

Without another word she turned and returned to her bedroom, sitting in silence on her bed while she waited for her cousin to contact her.

BOOMBABY

When Ben reached the end of his cousin's driveway his hand immediately went for the Omnitrix, transforming him into Big Chill. He took off instantly, making his way straight to Kevin's apartment, where he saw a familiar green car in the garage. He landed at the foot of the driveway, timing out his watch before stalking up the expanse of pavement, gaze set in a glare.

He stopped beside Kevin's car, the ruffians legs sticking out from under it, and he wiled his tears to stay back but a few slipped free, making their way down his cheeks. He stooped and grabbed Kevin's ankle, yanking him out from under the car

"Hey-!" his angry yell broke off when he met Ben's gaze, eyes widening in alarm at the sight of the brunette towering over him "Ben? What are you doing here?"

Ben parted his lips, dead set on screaming at the raven until his throat was raw, but the words wouldn't form. He felt his throat close again, grief tugging at him, and before he knew it he was on his knees in front of the ruffian his face hidden in his hands. The ruffian sat up, brows furrowed as he nervously reached toward Ben. The brunette's hand shot out and snatched Kevin's, clinging to it like a lifeline, a sob escaping him.

It took a minute or two, but after what felt like hours Ben finally raised his gaze, watery toxic green meeting scared onyx. He swallowed heavily, biting his lip, and in the next second Kevin was suddenly being hugged, and Ben was hiding his face in the ruffians chest. A distressed noise escaped the brunette and he freed his hand so both could clutch at Kevin's shirt.

"I hate you!" Ben attempted to scream into the raven's chest "I hate you!" before Kevin could say a word the brunette pulled back and began beating the raven's chest weakly "Why didn't you tell me!?" he practically wailed. His arms tired and he fell limply against the bewildered raven's chest. "Don't leave me" he croaked

"Ben-" he tried

"I love you" he whispered "Please don't leave me"

"Ben, its for the best-" he was interrupted once more

"No" Ben shook his head "Anything without you isn't the best for me. Kevin, please" a desperate, begging tone coloured his voice, tear filled gaze finally meeting Kevin's worried and pained onyx gaze "Don't leave me. Don't make me leave you. Don't..." he faltered "Don't make me let you go through this alone"

Kevin looked away

"Ben..." he hesitated

"Please" the brunette begged, hands finding Kevin's "I can't lose you. I just can't"

"Ben, just think of how much harder it will be for you if you're together when I-" a hand clamped over his mouth, and he was left with no other option but to gaze imploringly into Ben's eyes

"D-" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat "Don't say it. If you say it, that makes this all real" he dropped his hand "Kevin, it'll be harder if we aren't together. For both of us. All I'll have it what if's" he frowned

"You still will-" Ben cut him off again

"But not as bad!" he insisted "I need you! And I know you need me, too! Stop fighting me on this!"

Kevin frowned guiltily, gaze searching Ben's. After a moment he sighed and hung his head

"I just don't want you hurt, Benji" he muttered

"I'm already hurting" Ben replied, voice taking on a tender tone in an attempt to soothe the raven "No matter what happens, I'm hurt. Let me hurt with you. I love you"

Without another word Kevin wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling him into his lap in a firm embrace, neither budging even when they fell backwards onto the ground. They remained there for hours, both desperately holding the other, clinging to the others warmth in what they knew would be one of their last moments together.


	2. Sing To Me?

**So apparently I did well on the last chapter! Thanks guys! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Also, I was wondering if any of you wanted me to reupload the original? I was thinking and realized some of you, like me, might want it for, I don't know, sentimental reasons or something. Or maybe to compare the rewrite with the original. I'm missing 4 chapters -they weren't on any of my computers or in my emails or anything, so I know they're gone- but other than the 4 chapters the other 60 are there. So if anyone is interested, let me know! **

**And remember, none of this would be possible without Enterprising Voyager! **

**Enjoy! Oh, and if any of you are coming after the author's note, it's gone and is replaced with chapter 1! **

When Ben woke up the next morning, he was surprisingly warm. It took him a few minutes to realize he was under blankets and in Kevin's bed. His hands fisted into the blanket and he pulled it up, nestling into the warmth the fabric provided. A moment later, his thoughts caught up to him and he lurched upwards, moving to climb out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asked, entering the room and gaining Ben's immediate attention

His gaze flicked to the black blanket, then to the green pillows, then back to Kevin, whom was silently standing in the doorway, unsure how to proceed.

"Oh" left Ben's lips as he settled back onto the bed, opening his arms for the ruffian

Kevin stepped forward slowly, kneeling on the bed and crawling over to the brunette. He lifted a hand a cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over the smooth skin.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, voice barely a whisper

"I slept fine" Ben responded, leaning into the touch and offering an affectionate smile "You?"

Kevin smiled slightly

"Pretty good, cause you were here, Benji"

Ben's cheeks turned red, but he leaned closer so their noses touched

"I'll always be with you" he murmured

His arms reached uo and gently wrapped around the raven, and Kevin reciprocated the gesture, bringing Ben into his lap to their bodies were pressed together. The brunette hid his face in his lovers shoulder, inhaling deeply. Kevin pressed his nose into Ben's hair and let out a sigh, eyes slipping shut.

"I love you" he breathed after a moment of anxious silence "More than anything, Benji"

"I love you too, Kevin" Ben whispered, willing his tears away as his grip on the ruffian tightened

His endeavor failed ultimately when a tear slipped down his cheek, dripping off and landing on Kevin's bare shoulder. Kevin tightened his grip, and when he spoke Ben could hear the pain in the other mans voice

"It's okay, Benji" he whispered, a hand rubbing gently up and down the smaller mans back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture "It's okay"

"Stay with me forever" Ben breathed out, unable to stop his tears this time as they broke free and slipped down his cheeks. "I... Never leave me"

Kevin remained silent this time, instead reaching up and brushing away the teens tears so he wouldn't have to make a promise he knew deep down he couldn't keep. They were silent as Ben pressed himself firmly into Kevin's arms, the only sound in the room their breathing and their heartbeats, beating as one in the same steady rhythm. Kevin felt tears prick his eyes when Ben reached a hand up and placed it over the ruffians heart, but he furiously blinked them back. After a long pause Ben pressed a gentle kiss to the ruffian's shoulder and spoke

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked

Kevin was silent for a moment, trying to regain control over his emotions, and he swallowed thickly

"Hold you" he mumbled, the unexpected response making Ben's eyes widen in shock "And never let you go"

Ben was silent for a moment, struggling to control himself before eventually just pushing his face back into the ruffians shoulder and nodding

"Okay" he rasped "I like that idea"

The two were silent, desperately clinging to each other, never wishing to be parted. Kevin's eyes slipped shut as his tears finally slipped free, and a soft, shaky sob escaped Ben. He slammed his green eyes shut, and both fell silent, holding each other firmly, in an embrace they hoped could convey all their feelings to each other; words could never come close to describing how much they loved each other, and time would never let them show it.

"Ben..?" Kevin asked softly after a long while

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing something?" he asked, longing for the comfort that hearing the brunette sing would provide; it was something the brunette only showed his mother, and Kevin. Needless to say, the ruffian was honoured to be one of the two people to hear him sing. It never failed to relax him, and put him completely at ease, reminding him of when his mother would sing to him when he was a child.

"Of course, baby" Ben murmured, shuffling slightly so his face wasn't pressed directly into the ravens shoulder

Kevin tilted his head to rest on the brunettes once said brunette was comfortable, and he waited patiently for Ben to think of a song. The brunette thought for a few moments before moving his free hand to grab one of Kevin's hands, holding it securely in his own as the other remained on his lovers chest.

Kevin took notice of the tears glistening in Ben's eyes as he parted his lips to sing, and felt guilt tug at his chest

"Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away" Kevin tightened his grip on the brunette, squeezing his hand firmly

"I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams" he took a shaky breath

"I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you" Ben's resolve cracked and his eyes slipped shut for a few moments as the tears finally broke free and made their way hastily down his cheeks

"The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes" he valiantly held back a sob, shoulders shaking slightly as he pressed on, pushing himself more firmly against Kevin

"I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you" a sob finally broke free of the unwilling brunette, and he took a moment to collect himself, forcing his eyes open when Kevin shifted slightly, forcing a smile when their gazes locked

"Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you" Ben finished, a weak sob escaping him as he turned and pushed his face into Kevin's chest, shoulders shaking as he struggled against his sobs. Kevin wrapped his free arm around the brunette and held him close, pressing a shaky kiss to the top of his head

"I love you" he murmured, blinking back tears

"I love you too" Ben rasped

**Reviews are love, darlings! **


	3. No, I'm Not Okay

**Here, have another chapter. Apparently I'm in the writing kind of mood. Even though I should be doing my homework. Oh well. Enjoy!**

Hours passed quickly for the duo, and Kevin had slowly but surely drifted to sleep. Ben was staring at the ceiling in silence, head on Kevin's chest as he gently ran his hand up and down the ravens abdomen, partly for comfort and partially to reassure himself that Kevin was still there and still warm. He pressed his ear against Kevin's chest, toxic green eyes fluttering shut as he listened to Kevin's steady heartbeat.

He was completely silent, the only sounds he was making were his soft breaths as he listened, strong heartbeat and steady breaths reassuring and relaxing the stressed brunette. He hoped against hope that whomever has told Kevin he was dying was wrong; he didn't know if he could survive without the ruffian. Kevin seemed crucial to his existence- he'd always been there, no matter what. To lose him right now... That would be losing part of himself.

A lone tear streaked down his cheek, and he inhaled gently, striving to calm himself down so he didn't wake the ruffian, breaths syncing to match Kevin's as their heartbeats already were, beating the same steady rhythm completely in tune with one another. They were one sound, one rhythm, and one person. Two halves of the same whole. They always had been, even when they didn't see eye to eye. Ben reached his hand up and hastily wiped the tear away, letting his hand fall back down to gently land on the ruffians chest.

"I won't cry again" he told himself, knowing it was a complete lie "I won't cry again. I'll be strong. For Kevin" he took a steady breath "I'll make his time left the best I can" he allowed his eyes to slip shut. He knew he was going to cry again, but he also knew Kevin would be there to dry his tears as long as he was able to be.

He stopped speaking, turning his attention upon the ruffians heartbeat once more, remaining in that position for a few minutes. He eventually decided he was hungry, and he knew Kevin would be too since the raven was almost always hungry, , so he sat up and gently removed himself from the ruffian's embrace, slipping out of the bed silently. He leaned over Kevin, tucking the blankets gently around his muscular form and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before turning and leaving the room, grabbing his phone off the bedside table as he passed, pulling the door silently shut behind him.

He made a beeline for the kitchen, dialing Gwen's number after a quick glance at the clock, nodding to himself when the clock showed the numbers 12:13. The phone rang twice before being answered by a very groggy Gwen

"Kevin?" Gwen groaned out curiously

"What?" Ben muttered, pulling the phone away from his ear and rolling his eyes at himself when he realized he had grabbed the wrong cellphone on his way out of the room "No, no it's me" he replied, bringing the phone back to his ear

"Oh, hey Ben" she greeted "How-" she broke off to yawn "How is he?"

"He's asleep" Ben sighed, setting the phone down for a moment as he opened one of Kevin's drawers, fishing out his bluetooth headset and clicking it into his phone before slipping the earpiece on "I'm going to make breakfast" he told her as he pulled the microphone out until it rested by his lips

He knelt down and began rummaging through the fridge, producing bacon, eggs, and mashes potatoes from two nights before. Shrugging he placed the items on the counter, only now realizing that Gwen hadn't answered.

"Gwen?" he asked

"Huh? Oh. Sorry" She apologized "I was thinking" There was a pause, and her voice was softer when she spoke next "How are you handling this?"

Ben's hand stilled, knife in hand poised over the bacon. He took a soft, suddering breath before slicing the bacon and replying

"How am I supposed to be handling it?"

"I don't know" was Gwen's murmured reply

"Well" Ben sighed, scooping the bacon into his hands and tossing it into a frying pan "I don't know how I'm handling it"

He grabbed the eggs and cracked them into a pan, adding garlic, cyan, pepper, salt, and cheese. All the while, Gwen was silent, listening to the sizzling food over the speaker. Ben made no attempt to break the silence, unsure what he would even say, and simply carried on with his task, stirring the eggs up before tossing the mashed potatoes in a different pan, adding oil garlic and salt to the pan.

"Gwen?" he finalley asked, breaking the slence

"Sorry" She apologized once more "I just..." she forced out a weak laugh "I don't even know what to say"

"I understand" He replied, tone soft, and his cousin was relieved he wasn't annoyed with her for not having any advice. "Want to come over? You'll be in time for breakfast"

"Are you sure? I thought you would want some alone time with him"

"There's plenty of time for that" Ben replied slowly, unsure how much he was exaggerating by "But right now... I think Kevin needs as many smiles as he can get. And we're his best friends, I think we can work up some smiles. He needs us, and I intend to be here for him. Can I count on you?"

"Always" she replied, voice soft "I'll be over in ten minutes"

Ben smiled weakly, and even though she couldn't see it he had a feeling she knew

"Okay" he murmured

They ended the conversation and Ben sighed, pulling the earpiece off and tossing it onto the counter. He resumed stirring the items on the stove, pulling out three plates as he went along. He set them up along the island counter, setting forks and knives by them, placing a glass of orange juice in front of Gwen's seat and a glass of orange juice in front of his, the same for Kevin's.

When the food was finally ready he dished up the plates, looking up as Gwen entered the room. The redhead offered a smile, but her bloodshot eyes made it clear she had been crying. Ben allowed her to gather him in her arms in a tender embrace, and he greatfully accepted it. When they parted he told her to take a seat while he got Kevin, pausing in the act of leaving the room when she glanced at the plates and asked if they had toast.

"Damnit" he cursed, moving to the toaster and tossing a few slices of bread into it, all but slamming the device down. Once the toast began cooking, he turned to face his cousin once more.

"Ben.. Are you okay?" she asked softly

Ben turned his back on her once more, toxic green gaze locking onto the toaster, willing it to pop and end this question. After a few moments of tense silence, and his wish for toast not being granted, he sighed heavily and glanced at her over his shoulder

"No, Gwen" he murmured "I'm not okay. And... I never will be again" he pushed himself away from the counter as the toaster popped "Can you please butter that while I wake Kevin?"

"Of course" she murmured, moving to the fridge to fetch the butter while her cousin hurried from the room.

He walked quickly down the short hall, gently pushing open the bedroom door and gasping when he heard a sniffle coming from the bed. He halted his movements.

"Kevin?" he asked softly

Kevin turned his head, eyes widening

"Ben?" he raised his hand to wipe away the tear streaks on his cheeks, arching a brow "What are you going here?"

Ben made his way over to the bed, crawling onto it and cupping Kevin's cheeks gently

"What do you mean?" he asked softly, thumbs skimming the ravens cheeks gently

Kevin glanced away

"I thought you left" he admitted

"No, I never went anywhere" Ben replied honestly "I was making breakfast. I was hungry, and I figured you would be too" he leaned forward as tears pricked at his eyes "Baby, I'm not going anywhere"

Kevin's arms wrapped around the brunette to pull him close, and their lips met in a passionate kiss, which Ben eagerly returned. When they parted, Ben forced up a smile

"We'll get through this" he promised "You'll be okay. You'll... You'll be fine"

Kevin pecked his lips gently and sighed

"I wish I could be as sure as you" he mumbled, before looking up hopefully "You said you have breakfast?"

Ben let out a soft laugh, bumping his forehead gently against Kevin's

"Yeah. Come on" he climbed off the bed and waited for the ruffian to stand, watching silently as he pulled on a t-shirt before following Ben out of the room, taking his hand as they went.

"It's about time" Gwen greeted from her side of the island counter "I thought you got lost in Narnia. Breakfast is getting cold"

She stood and walked around the table, and Ben released Kevin's hand so that when the redhead opened her arms, the raven was free to embrace her gently. When they broke apart, he reclaimed Ben's hand

"How are you feeling?" She asked

Kevin shrugged

"Good" he replied honestly, shooting a glance as Ben as a smirk tugged at his lips "But I have Benji with me"

Ben blushed and rolled his eyes

"Enough mush, you corndog. Lets eat!"

"Sounds like a plan" Kevin agreed

They all took their seats and dug into the food, Kevin going straight for the bacon while Gwen dug into the eggs, both teenagers humming instantly in approval.

"Wow, Ben!" Gwen praised "This is fantastic"

Kevin flashed a smirk

"I told you he could cook"

Gwen rolled her eyes at him, a teasing smile set in place as she took a sip of her juice. When she set it down she fixed her gaze upon her boys

"So, boys. What's the plan for the day?"

Ben looked over to Kevin, a smile on his face, and Kevin couldn't help but smile back

"Zoom zoom?" Ben asked, pushing his plate away

"Zoom zoom, baby" Kevin confirmed

Both boys leapt out of their seats and raced out of the room, and Gwen eagerly followed, wondering what on earth they were talking about, but knowing without a doubt it would mean some fun for the trio sorely in need of it.


	4. How Long?

**And another! Man, I'm on a roll!**

**Enjoy!**

Motorcycles. Thats what they were talking about. There in Kevin's garage were three stunning motorcycles; one for each of them. Gwen's jaw dropped in shock, and she turned to face Kevin and Ben where they stood a few feet away, smiling proudly at the bikes, Kevins arms around the brunette.

"When did you get these!? Where did you get these!?" she cried

"We made them" Kevin replied "Together. A few months back"

"Wha- How-" she broke off, staring silently for a moment before letting out a squeal "That's so cute!"

Ben blushed, looking away to hide his embarassment, and Kevin chuckled, releasing Ben and stepping towards the bikes, stopping beside the red motorcycle and patting the seat fondly, offering Gwen a smile

"This one is yours" he grabbed the red helmet off the back of the seat and tossed it to her, and her ands flew up to catch it, clutching it to her chest and staring nervously at the bike. "Suit up. Jacket is in the closet"

Kevin walked over and smiled down at Ben, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before moving on to grab their jackets. He tossed Ben his signature green jacket before yanking on his own black one. Gwen walked over a moment later, stopping beside Ben and his own green motorcycle as Kevin straddled his own black bike, helmet already in place.

"Nervous?" he asked as he zipped up the jacket and tugged on his helmet

The tied her head back in a low pony tail and pulled on her helmet, the red jacket already zipped up. She shrugged her shoulders

"Nothing I can't handle" she replied "I mastered magic, I can handle this" she winked

Ben chuckled softly

"Good"

"Hey, where did you get this jacket?" she asked as she made her way back over to her bike

"My mom made it" Kevin replied

"Oh" a fond smile graced her lips "Remind me to thank her"

"Can do" he winked

Ben finally straddled his own bike and pulled it up to Kevin's, smiling warmly at his lover. Gwen climbed onto hers and walked it forward, swallowing thickly and taking a deep calming breath. In a similtaneous movement the trio started their bikes. All three started with smooth purrs, and Ben felt himself relax at the familiar feeling of riding on a motorcycle. He shot off a moment later, and Gwen and Kevin were quick to follow.

Bens heart soared as they raced down the road, spirits lifting as they all allowed themselves to forget the deadline looming over their heads and just be free like they used to be. A delighted laugh escaped the brunette, and over the roaring wind he heard the others joining in.

Gwen could feel her cares melt away; all the stress and worry from the last few days draining from her being, as if the bike was pulling them out and slamming them into the pavement. Her fear was gone, replaced with a longing to go faster and to let her hair blow in the wind. Her heart felt light for the first time in a long time, and it felt fantastic.

Kevin's heart lightened as the obvious joy Ben was experiencing, the tense brunette at ease on the bike as they sped down the highway, unsure of where they were going, but happy just to drive. He was hit with a sudden wave of emotions and struck with the realization once more that some day soon he would be leaving Ben and Gwen behind. The sadness was pushed away a moment later by a wave of fondness for the green eyes brunette that had chosen to stay with him no matter what.

The trio drove without a care, racing down the road with high spirits, completely care free for the first time in what felt like forever, not a care in the world. All that mattered was that they were together, and each knew in their hearts that they always would be. Nothing would ever separate them.

Ben eventually pulled off to the side of the road and took his helmet off, turning to face the other two as they parked slightly behind him.

"What's up?" Kevin asked, curious as to why the brunette had stopped

"Want to go to the beach?" Ben asked "It's a beautiful day"

He didn't say it, but the other two knew what he meant; he wanted them to spend at least one more day at the beach together before Kevin was gone. The beach was their home away from home, and it felt right to go back there.

Kevin smiled and nodded in agreement, leaning forward so Ben could lean toward him and gently kiss him. When they parted the ruffian spoke

"Sounds like a plan, baby"

"I agree" Gwen smiled "Without the baby part, though" the other two snickered "Come on, I'll race you"

With that she tugged on her helmet and shot off, both men screaming that she was a cheater as they took off after her. Once again they couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up, and they let it escape, not caring for a single moment about how crazy they must look to others.

When they reached the beach they parked the bikes and found a shady place on the beach, Kevin instantly pulling off his shirt and plopping himself on the ground, leaning back into the sand with a pleased sigh

"It's warm" he breathed, eyes slipping shut

Ben couldn't help but smile as he walked across the beach toward his friends, a feeling of relief washing over him. This was their place; their safe haven, and the sudden silimtaneous feelings of relief and grief slamming down upon him almost knocked Ben on his ass. He shook off the grief, vowing to enjoy his time with Kevin, and pulled his shirt off as he rushed over to his friends, dropping into the sand next to Kevin and letting out a pleased sigh.

"Warm" he hummed, just like his boyfriend had a moment ago

Gwen smiled fondly down at them

"Yes, Very warm" she lit her hands up with mana, eyes turning pink as she took a few steps away "I'll be back, I'm going to get food, drinks, and bathing suits"

"Mine is at Kevin's house" Ben informed her as he rolled in the sand so he was pressed against Kevin

"I assumed" she murmured, and with that she muttered a few words under her breath and disappeared

She appeared in her bedroom, and as soon as she was steady on her feet she dropped onto her bed and cried.

Ben turned his head slightly to look at Kevin, smiling tiredly

"Warm?"

"Very" Both were silent, and Kevin internally debated whether or not it would be a good idea to ask Ben if he was okay; he knew the brunette wasn't, and didn't want to upset him, but at the same time he wanted Ben to talk to him about it. After a moment he sighed and sat up "Ben?"

Ben sat up as well and raised a brow

"Hmm?" he hummed softly in response

"Are you okay?" he forced out

Ben blinked, mind trying to process what he had just been asked. Once it registered, he snorted

"What do you think?" he snapped, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers "That was harsh, I'm sorry" he paused for a moment "I'm just... In that stage of grief I suppose"

"Ben-" he tried, only for the brunette to cut him off

"But just you watch. You're going to make it, and everyone is going to be wrong! And I'm going to rub it in every single doctors face!"

"Ben-" he tried again

"We'll prove it, Kevin" he nodded to himself

"Ben- Wait, prove what?" he asked curiously

Ben turned wide green eyes upon his boyfriend

"That love is more powerful than death" he replied

Kevin blinked, searching the completely serious eyes before him, and when he spoke his voice was a whisper

"Quoting Lilo and Stitch, I see"

Ben shrugged innocently, intense look remaining in his eyes, and it occured to Kevin that the brunette truly believed they could overcome anything. And honestly, their track record backed him up, since together they had done the impossible, but this was different. Death was more complicated than that.

"Those movies are inspirational" Ben replied, regaining Kevin's full attention as his gaze turned soft "What's wrong?"

"You act like I have forever left" he muttered

Ben furrowed his brows for a moment before forcing an attempt at an optimistic smile onto his face

"I don't think that. I just know that we have a few years to-"

"A year, Ben" Kevin interrupted "A year"

The smile fell off Ben's face instantly, eyes widening in shock

"What?"

Kevin looked away, eyes slipping shut to hide his distressed onyx orbs from his lover

"I..." he sighed heavily "I only have a year at max..."

"And a minimum of...?" he asked slowly, almost afraid to find out the answer.

No, he wasn't almost afraid. He was afraid. He was terrified.

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut tighter

"Six months"

Ben froze. He only had a maximum of a year left with Kevin... That wasn't nearly enough time to do everything he wanted to do with the raven. Ben felt the familiar sting of tears building up and struggled agaisnt them, crawling into Kevin's lap. His shaking hands reached up, cupping Kevins cheeks gently as he took a deep breath

"Kevin, look at me" he murmured

Kevin's eyes slowly opened, onyx meeting toxic green, and Ben forced up a smile, eyes glittering with unshed tears. Before he could say a word, Kevin spoke

"Ben, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Kevin" he interrupted, hushing him gently "It's okay. This isn't your fault. You don't have to apologize, okay? We'll make it through this. You and me. You'll be okay. I promise"

"Ben-"

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you make it out of this" Ben whispered fiercely, tears slipping free and making their way down his cheeks "I promise"

"I love you" Kevin murmured "I'll never be able to tell you enough"

Ben held back a sob

"Oh, I love you too, Kevin" he whispered, touching their noses together as his hand lifted to land over the ruffians heart "We're to halves of the same whole"

"Do you feel it?" Kevin whispered

"Yeah" was Ben's murmured response

Not another word was shared for quite some time, both simply listening to, and feeling, each others heartbeats, completely at ease as they beat in sync with each others.

"I don't want to leave you" Kevin finally admitted, bowing his head so it met Ben's shoulder

"You won't" Ben insisted "You'll be fine" a choked sob finally tore its way free and he slammed his eyes shut "You have to be" another choked sob escaped him "I promised myself I wouldn't cry again"

Kevin held him tighter, arms holding the brunette flush against him

"It's okay" he whispered, breath ghosting across Ben's skin "I want to be here for you for as long as I can"

A broken sob ripped it's way out of the brunette and he weakly punched Kevin's chest

"Stop talking like that! You aren't going anywhere! You'll always be here! You'll- You'll-" the sobs took over and he hid his face in Kevin's shoulder as he broke down completely.

And Kevin held him tightly, whispering sweet nothings to the brunette as tears of his own broke free.


	5. Dance With Me

**Okay guys, last one for the night. I want to write more, but its 3:38 in the morning and I've been up since 4:00am yesterday, so I'm exhausted. Hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews are love~**

Kevin held the sobbing brunette close to himself, wishing with every fibre of his being that he was healthy, and wasn't going to leave him. He never wanted to be apart from the brunette in his arms. They had been apart once before, and it was a dark and painful time for both of them, and neither wished to go through it again. But it was unavoidable this time, and it hurt Kevin indescribably to know he would cause Ben that much pain, and be unable to heal it.

"I love you" He murmured over and over again, each time recieving a mumbled response of the same from the brunette as he shook in Kevin's arms

The raven looked up to the sky for a moment, a soft sigh escaping him before he looked back down to Ben. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before leaning forward to whisper in his ear

"Would you like to dance?"

Ben moved away, blinking at the teen in front of him as Kevin's hands lifted to wipe away his tears

"Huh?"

"Dance with me?" he said again

Ben blinked once more before a small smile dared to grace his lips and he nodded his head

"I'd like that"

He stood, brushing the sand off his pants before holding a hand out to help Kevin up. The ruffian grasped it and stood, mimicking Ben's actions of wiping the sand off his pants.

"You have to sing though, Benji" he smiled deviously

Ben let out a soft laugh

"Okay, Kevin" he agreed easily

His hands grasped the ruffians, squeezing them gently before slipping up his arms, coming to a rest on Kevin's broad shoulders. Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben's waist, pulling him close as he began turning them in a slow rhythm. After a few moments Ben decided on a song

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all it's living things" He stared at Kevin expectantly, a smirk tugging at his lips, and it took Kevin a moment to realize that the brunette expected him to sing. Holding back an indignant huff, he joined in

"So many things to tell him

But how to make him see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

He'd turn away from me" Ben smiled, eyes shining with undisguised joy as he pressed closer to the ruffian, still moving in the same graceful dance

"He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is

The king I see inside?" he winked at Kevin, and Kevin rolled his eyes playfully

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all it's living things

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the nights uncertainties

Love is where they are"

Kevin leaned down and kissed the brunette softly, Ben reciprocating instantly, smiling slightly at the raven when they parted. Before Kevin could release him, Ben spoke

"Can we... Dance one more time?"

"Sure" Kevin murmured, pulling him back into the same elegant pattern as Ben thought of a song to sing, resting his head against Kevin's chest when he finally picked one

"Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday" his grip tightened on the ruffian

"They said 'I bet they'll never make it'

But just look at us holding on

We're still together, still going strong"

"You're still the one" Kevin whispered

"You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life"

"You're still the one"

"You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss goodnight.

Ain't nothing better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missing

They said 'I bet they'll never make it'

But just look at us holding on

We're still together, still going strong"

"You're still the one"

Tears filled Bens eyes and he blinked them away, refusing to ruin the moment by crying.

"You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life"

"You're still the one"

"You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss goodnight"

"You're still the one" they fell briefly silent, holding each other as close as possible

"You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life"

"You're still the one"

"You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss goodnight" he sang softly

"Im so glad we made it... Look how far we've come my baby..." they finished together, Kevin leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the top of Ben's head

The brunette smiled into his chest

"I love you"

"I love you too" Kevin whispered

"That was cute"

Ben jerked away, cheeks turning red in embarassment that someone other than Kevin or his mother had heard him sing. Kevin simply pulled the brunette back into his arms, Ben's cheek pressing against his chest. He sighed in defeat

"Want to go swimming while I make lunch?" Gwen offered

"Gwen, you don't have to-"

"I know. I want to" she tossed their swim trunks at them and put up a solid mana shield around them so nobody could see them change.

Not that there was anyone but her on this section of beach anyways.

The boys changed quickly, calling her when they were clothed, and she dropped the shield, already clad in her own swimsuit, and shoed them away. Kevin held his hand out to Ben and the teenager grasped it securely in his own, the couple sharing a smile before taking off into the water.

Gwen watched in silence from her place on the beach as she laid out a blanket, placing stones on each corner so the wind couldn't catch it and blow it away. Using her mana she lifted a picnic table from a few feet away and placed it beside the blanket. It was there that she set up the grill, taking out a box of burgers, some hot dogs, and a cooler. The cooler contained smoothies, and a few other drinks; mostly water, since all her cousin and his boyfriend drank were smoothies. Though, she was almost just as bad.

While the grill started up she rummaged through the bag she had brought and pulled out the other things she had decided to bring; pillows and blankets, two tents, a cover for the bikes to protect them from the elements, a few bags of chips, marshmallows, lighters, and sticks for roasting marshmallows and hotdogs over a fire.

In another bag she had brought with her was their pajamas, a change of clothes for each of them for the following day, as well as shampoo, conditioner, and soap for a shower before they left, since after the saltwater she was sure they would need one.

Finally locating the condiments she placed them on the table with the cheese and buns, tossing a few burgers and hotdogs onto the grill. It was then that she turned her attention on the boys in the water. She watched for amoment, a fond smile on her face, before she fished her camera out of a bag, clicked it into video mode, and formed a mana disk to carry it around, flicking it in their direction to film their antics.

As the meat sizzled on the grill behind her she watched her boys, a sharp pang of grief striking her heart as she watched them, knowing there weren't going to be many more moments like this. She felt her own tears welling up, and tried in vain to blink them back; they spilled over as she watched Kevin lifted ben up and twirl him through the water as Ben shrieked between laughs.

Kevin's laughter easily melded with Ben's, creating a sound so beautiful and familiar and... comforting... that Gwen couldn't help the small sob that escaped her. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she forced herself to turn her back on her boys, returning her attention to the food, flipping and turning them as required, tears slipping off her cheeks and hitting the grill, evaporating with a light hissing sound.

When she felt she had better control over her emotions once more she allowed herself to turn around once more, just in time to spot Ben rushing down the beach, Kevin right behind him, Ben shrieking between laughter.

"H-Help!" he cried, cheeks flushed with laughter, a laugh choking his cries for help "He's going to get me!"

Kevin chose that moment to dive, tackling him into the sand and sending them rolling several feet before coming a sprawling stop with Ben on top. He parted his lips to cry out in victory, but Kevin lurched up and flipped their position, pinning Ben into the sand.

"No fair!" he cried

"Gotcha Benji" Kevin practically purred as he straddled the brunettes waist "Now, guess what you get"

Ben's eyes widened

"No!" he exclaimed frantically, trying in vain to writhe free, and Kevin's smirk grew "No!" Kevin's hands moved to Ben's sides "Gwen hel-" he broke off as a shriek of laughter escaped him

Gwen couldn't stifle her giggle as Kevin mercilessly ticked her cousins sensitive stomach and sides, the brunette writhing and struggling beneath the larger teen, eyes wadering as he practically howled with laughter.

"No! St- haha- stop, Kevin-!" he was cut off by more laughter "You win! Uncle!"

Kevin leaned down so their lips were brushing

"Hmm" he drawled, pretending to think about it "Well, when you make me sound so fabulous" he relented the asault on Ben's abdomen, and the brunette exhaled sharply in relief.

Kevin pressed their lips together before leaping off the brunette, whom cocked an eyebrow as Kevin stooped and poked him. However, before he could say a word, Kevin let out a childish cry of

"You're it!" and took off running in the opposite direction down the beach, laughing hysterically the whole time

Ben lurched to his feet and raced after him

"Cheater!" he cried through a laugh

"Can't catch me, Benji!" Kevin called playfully over his shoulder

Gwen giggled, flipping the food once again. When she looked back up Ben had tackled Kevin into the sand and both were wrestling, trying to pin each other. She snorted, and called them for lunch. Both instantly froze, heads shooting in her direction, and then both scrambled up and rushed back toward the table, Ben's hand finding its way into Kevins along the way.

The mana disk stopped above Gwen's hands and she took it, ending the video with a smile. She then clicked it back into camera mode and held it up toward her boys

"Smile!"

Both leaned closer together, wide smiles in place, and she clicked the picture. Right after, they pulled her over for a group photo. She settled between them, as per request, and wrapped her arms around their shoulders as they pressed close to her, camera -held by her mana- clicking the picture before returning to its place on the table.

She freed herself from their grips and grabbed the camera, moving it away from the eating area as she grabbed plates and held them up

"Who's hungry?" she grinned

**Reviews are love darlings~**


	6. Beach Fun

**Here's another chapter! Yay! **

The night found two of the three teenagers lying in the sand, staring up at the stars in an easy silence. Ben climbed out of the water, shaking crystalline droplets out of his soaked hair, slowly approaching his boyfriend with a wide smile, holding out a hand.

"Come swim with me?" he asked

Kevin reached up and took the offered hand, allowing Ben to pull him up and out of the cooling sand. The brunette turned to walk away but Kevin pulled him back, sending the smaller teen crashing into his chest.

"Kevin?" he asked softly, concern entering his tone

Kevin hushed him gently, wrapping his arms around him and resting his cheek atop the other boys head

"Just let me hold you" he murmured "Just for a minute"

"Okay" he whispered, relaxing into the ravens hold as his own arms wrapped around the other man.

When they finally moved away from each other Kevin led Ben slowly to the water, taking his hand as they waded in, Gwen watching fondly from the beach. Kevin hissed slightly at the temperature of the water and Ben let out a laugh, tilting his head so his cheek was pressed against Kevin's arm. On the beach, Gwen made a fire. She completed this task with ease before fishing out her camera, clicking a few more pictures of the boys.

"Gwen!" Kevin called over his shoulder

"Yeah?" she asked, lowering the camera slowly, thinking he was probably going to tell her to stop taking pictures

"Come swim with us!" he invited instead, and Ben eagerly nodded in agreement

Gwen blinked in surprise before allowing a smile to grace her lips, getting to her feet and forming another mana platform, muttering a spell so the camera could control itself as she wished. Once it was properly set up she took off, rushing into the water and letting out a laugh as water splashed up around her. Ben leapt at her, tackling her into the water, and she shrieked through a laugh as she put a mana shield around them, water splashing against the shield.

Ben sat up, glancing around curiously before turning and smirking at his cousin

"Oh really?"

He moved his hands to her sides and she shrieked as he began tickling her relentessly. She writhed and squirmed beneath him, trying to free herself, not noticing when her shield flickered due to the lack of concentration. Ben, on the other hand, noticed this, and sucked in a breath of air right as the shield gave way and the water splashed down over them.

He surfaced and swam toward Kevin, latching onto the brute -whom was laughing hysterically- as Gwen rose from the water, drenched hair hanging in her face and reminding Ben briefly of the little girl from The Ring. He shuddered at the thought. She reached up and thrust the hair out of her face, revealing her devious smirk to the boys, prompting Kevin to take a wary step back. Her hands lit up with mana, and she chuckled

"Oh, it is ON!" she cried, lunging at the boys

Ben shrieked and clung tighter to his boyfriend

"Run!" he yelled frantically as Kevin turned on his heels and rushed away, struggling against hte resistance the water was providing "She's gaining on us!"

"Use the Omnitrix then, damnit!" Kevin cried, hands flailing at his sides as they cut through the water, trying in vain to help him gain some speed

Ben's eyes widened in realization and he smacked his palm to his forehead. A sigh escaped him and he lifted his wrist, flicking through the aliens until he found Humungousaur. He released his grip on the ruffian and splashed into the water

"This looks like a job for Humungousaur!" he cried, slapping his palm down

Gwen froze and both watched in silence as a figure rose out of the water, towering over them both. Kevin gawked up at him, and Ben huffed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"This isn't Humungousaur!" he cried out, before sighing "Waybig!"

He leaned down and held his hand out to Kevin as Gwen let out a loud laugh, and Kevin scrambled onto his hand. Waybig stood and placed Kevin on his shoulder before taking off

"Let's go!" Kevin cried enthusiastically, wide grin firmly locked in place

"I'm going, I'm going!" Waybig huffed, straining to move in the water as Gwen gained on them

"Switch to Big Chill!" Kevin suggested

Ben reached up and slammed his palm down on the face on the Omnitrix, and Kevin yelped in surprise as he and Kevin began falling, gaze shooting over to to his boyfriend only to see that he was now -rather inconveniently- Upchuck. The Gourmand huffed in annoyance

"I hate this thing" he muttered, grunting when Gwen caught them with her mana

"Well well" she teased "What have we here?" she drawled

"I'm innocent!" Kevin yelled "I surrender! I was kidnapped!"

Gwen and Upchuck stared at him in silence for a brief moment before bursting into laughter, the Gourmand pushing his boyfriend over right as the Omnitrix timed out, allowing Ben's own laughter to fill the air

"My hero!" he choked out between laughs

Kevin picked up Ben in response and the brunette yelped as Kevin tossed him off the mana platform, sending him splashing into the ocean. Ben surfaced with a loud and indigant cry of

"Hey!"

Kevin doubled over with laughter and Gwen joined in, mana disks flickering as she once again lost concentration, disappearing a moment later and sending both splashing into the ocean. Ben laughed triumphantly and Gwen splashed him, silencing his laughter as he yelped in alarm and hid behind Kevin.

The trio shared a glance before bursting into more laughter, not stopping until their sides hurt. Gwen sighed happily as she brushed her soaked hair out of her face, another giggle escaping her as she turned and swam toward shore. She climbed out of the water and shook the liquid from her hair, tossing it back over her shoulder with a smile

"Who want's smores?" she called over her shoulder to the boys

Ben and Kevin shared a glance before rushing toward the shore, Gwen stepping back as both barreled onto the beach, Ben promptly getting tackled into the sand by his boyfriend. Ben yelped, squirming in the ravens grasp, and Kevin chuckled deviously, hands grasping the brunettes hips to turn him over, hands reaching up and grabbing Ben's, pinning them in the sand. The brunettes cheeks turned scarlet.

"K-Kevin! Lemme go!" he exclaimed

Kevin shifted the brunettes hands so both were held in one of his own, bringing his now free hand down to the brunettes side. A shriek of laughter escaped the brunette and he intensified his struggles

"K-Kevin stop!" he cried through giggles "Stop! Uncle!"

"Hmmm" he drawled playfully "First tell me how amazing I am"

"You're-" he choked on his laughter "You're amazing! Stupendous! Fantastic! And sexy!" he cried

"And?" the raven purred

Ben was practically wheezing

"You're good in bed!"

Kevin chuckled and released his boyfriend

"You know it" before the brunette could respond he leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Ben eagerly kissed back, arms reaching up to wrap around Kevin's shoulders, pulling him closer. It was Kevin that broke the kiss so they could breathe "If Gwen wasn't here right now..." he murmured, lips brushing his lovers

Ben's breath hitched

"Yeah?" he breathed

"Then we would be-" he was cut off when Ben giggled and crushed their lips together

"I like the sound of that" he whispered when their lips parted, half-lidded eyes staring into Kevins deep onyx orbs

"Can you two get a room!?" Gwen exclaimed, reminding the other two of her presence

The two turned their heads toward her and Ben smiled sheepishly, releasing Kevin so the raven could stand, stooping once more to help him up

"Sorry Gwen" he apologized, chuckling softly as he wrapped an arm around Ben's waist and pulled him close as they headed toward the fire

Gwen smiled warmly at both

"It's fine" she assured them "Come on" she held up a bag "The marshmallows are waiting"

Ben smiled widely, turning to Kevin for a moment

"I love you" he beamed

"I love you too, baby" he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the brunettes waiting lips before they joined Gwen by the fire.

**Reviews would be lovely, guys! **


	7. Telling Mom and Dad

**Well, I'm at school but my classes don't start for another 3 hours, so I figured I might as well write. So here you go! **

Days passed by quickly, and the trio did the best they could to pretend that everything was fine, and nothing had changed. After leaving the beach the following day Gwen promised to visit frequently, and true to her word she stopped by every day, even if it was only to check in and see how Kevin was. And Ben? Well, Ben never left Kevin's side; knowing he was going to lose him made being away from him incredibly painful, and the brunette wanted to see as much of that beautiful face as he could before he lost him forever.

They stayed at Kevin's for several days, and whenever Sandra requested that Ben come home, he brought Kevin with him.

Currently, Kevin was asleep in Bens bed while Ben pulled on a pair of boxers, grabbing Kevin's black t-shirt and yanking it on before making his way out the door. He gently closed it behind himself before making his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. His eyes widened when he spotted his mother in the kitchen, confusion the first thing to register in his mind as she turned to face him. His brows furrowed

"Mom?" he asked curiously "Shouldn't you be at work? Is everything okay?"

"Your father and I wanted to talk to you first" she replied softly "Come on"

She turned and led the way into the living room, taking a seat on the couch beside her husband. Ben paused in the doorway, already having an idea what this was about and wishing he could back out and not have to talk about it at all. Heaving a sigh he dropped himself into the chair and raised a brow

"Whats up?"

"Its about Kevin" she began

His gaze darkened and he swallowed thickly, grip on the armrest of the chair tightening considerably

"What about him?"

"Is he okay?" his mother asked after a heavy pause

"We notice you won't let him out of your sight lately" Carl added, gaze giving away the worry he felt for his son, and his sons boyfriend

Ben forced a laugh, and Sandra couldn't help but hear the pained and frantic edge to it

"What, there has to be something wrong for me to want my boyfriend around?" he scoffed, gaze flicking rapidly back and forth between his parents and the direction of his bedroom

"Ben, honey, we're asking because we care about you" Sandra tried to assure him "Both of you. And if something is wrong, we want to help"

Ben slammed his eyes shut, taking a deep shuddering breath before responding

"You can't help, mom"

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Carl prompted

"Mom... Dad..." he looked to the ground, struggling to hold back his tears and keep an even tone in his voice "Kevin's... He's-" he broke off when he heard a crash upstairs. He was on his feet in a second, darting toward the stairs and frantically scrambling up them, throwing open the door to his room "Kevin, are you okay?" he asked worriedly

Kevin chuckled softly

"Yeah, Benji, I'm fine" he offered a warm and reassuring smile that had Ben relaxing in spite of himself "I woke up and noticed you weren't in bed. I was going to come investigate. But your smoothie slipped me up"

Guilt filled Ben's eyes

"Crap, Kevin, I'm so sorry-"

"Hey" he looked up, meeting Kevin's gaze "It's okay"

Ben smiled tiredly before pushing on Kevin's chest until the raven backed up, falling back onto the bed.

"Go to bed" he ordered

"Ben-" he tried to protest

"Sleep" he insisted, smiling triumphantly when Kevin groaned in defeat and pulled the blanket over himself. Ben tenderly brushed the ruffians bangs out of his face and offered a warm smile "Get a bit more sleep"

Kevin levelled him with a playful glare

"I can get up now, mother hen"

Ben shook his head adamantly

"No. You barely got any sleep, and you weren't feeling well last night"

Kevin sighed and nodded, closing his eyes and sighing once more as Ben stood and left the room.

His parents were already downstairs when he returned to the living room, and they were surprised to see how worried and exhausted their son looked. His mother stood as soon as he sat down, this time on the love seat couch, and she took a seat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder

"There's something you aren't telling us" she murmured knowingly, suspicion confirmed when a pained look crossed his face "Are you okay? Is Kevin? What's wrong baby?" she felt tears pooling in her eyes at the obvious look of agony written across her sons face, his lips pursed "Ben, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong" she whispered

He turned his head, gaze locking with hers, and his tears finally broke free as he forced himself to tell his mother what was happening

"Kevin... Is dying, mom" he choked out

Sandra stiffened, eyes going wide in shock. Of all the things she had expected to hear, that had not been one of them. The woman was confused; how was this even happening? Kevin looked perfectly healthy! Her train of thought was interrupted and she snapped back to attention when a sob escaped her son. She watched in stunned silence as he brought his knees up to his chest and curled in on himself.

Instantly she pulled herself up onto the couch, kneeling beside him as she threw her arms around him, holding him in a way only a mother can hold their child. He turned, pushing his face into her shoulder, and slowly but surely he uncurled until his arms were wrapped firmly around her, hands fisted into her sweater.

"He's d-dying, mom" he choked out once more, completely losing grip on the calm he had been struggling to maintain

Kevin's eyes shot open and he lurched up, ignoring the slight spinning in his head from his quick movement. When his suspicions were confirmed and he was sure he was, in fact, hearing Ben's sobbing he lurched to his feet, stumbling across the room and rushing down the stairs as quickly as his stubborn body would allow him to. As the spinning ceased, he increased his pace.

Ben's eyes flew open when he heard footsteps on the stairs and he broke free of his mothers grasp, getting to his feet just in time for Kevin to stumble into the room. Ben held his arms out to catch Kevin, noticing the sick look painted on his face from the spinning his head had been doing a few moments ago, and their knees gave out when their bodies met, sending both to the floor. Ben's arms tightened around the ruffians waist and Kevin brought the brunette closer to his chest.

"You're supposed to be in bed" he tried to scold the stubborn raven

"You were crying. I'm not leaving you alone" Kevin replied instantly

"You should be resting" was his attempt at scolding the other

"Well I'm not"

Ben sighed heavily, holding him closer and pushing his face into the other's chest. When his sobs finally stopped, he spoke

"Are you hungry?"

Kevin's grip tightened

"A bit" he replied "But right now, I'm content here" he pressed a gentle kiss to Ben's temple

The brunette pulled back a bit to press a gentle kiss to his lips before hiding his face in the ruffians chest once more. Sandra and Carl exchanged a glance, worry filled eyes moving back to the two teenagers on the floor. After a moment, Carl moved to sit by his wife, wrapping an arm around her

"This is horrible" she whispered "What are we going to do?"

Carl sighed heavily

"What can we do?" was his tired response


	8. Fever

**Voila! Constant updates, yay! **

Days flew by, and Sandra and Carl were still completely clueless on how to react to their sons lovers impending death. Like it was for the group of friends, it had quickly become an unwelcome date looming over their heads. They had gone through a brief fit of denial -Sandra especially- but were working their way toward acceptance. Carl was the first to accept it. His wife, however, wasn't as willing to accept the truth.

The blonde woman in question sighed heavily as she pulled herself out of bed, making her way toward the door and slipping out silently, door closing with a soft click behind her. She made her way downstairs, heading for the kitchen and jumping, hand flying to her chest when she spotted a figure in the dimly lit room. She quickly relaxed, however, upon recognizing it as Kevin.

"Kevin" she stated, walking towards him slowly and reaching out her hand "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" her hand met his shoulder and she yanked it back at the burning heat it presented her, green eyes widening in alarm. "Kevin?"

The ruffian groaned in pain, and she jumped slightly, startled by the response after all the silence. She reached out her hand once more, placing it on his shoulder to confirm what she had felt, and she yanked it back almost instantly

"Kevin you're burning up" she stated worriedly, brows furrowing

His breathing was ragged and laboured as he leaned further over the sink, harshly gripping it as another groan of pain escaped him. His eyes were slammed shut, brows furrowed, and sweat was pouring down his face, breathing ragged and uneven- frightening the woman beside him. Steeling herself she grabbed his arm and pulled him carefully away from the sink, leading him slowly up the stairs and to the bathroom. His hands were shaking as she guided him into the tub, thanking the heavens he was only in boxers as she turned on the tub, allowing ice cold water to rain down on the ruffian.

Kevin stared in silence at the wall, hands shaking, body occasionally twitching, expression still pained. The woman swallowed thickly, cupping some water in her hands and pouring it over his shoulders. The door opened and she ignored it, hoping they would see it was occupied and leave.

"Mom?" Came a groggy, half asleep groan "Have you seen Kevin?"

She stiffened, heart jumping into her throat. She stared at the ruffian for a moment before forcing herself to respond

"Ben, baby, now isn't the best time" she called back "Go back to bed, I'm sure he's just getting a snack"

"Okay" the half asleep teenager muttered, turning and wandering back out of the room and to his bedroom

"Kevin?" she asked once her son was gone "Kevin, can you hear me?"

"Hot" he groaned out "Everything is hot. Burning"

"What can I do to help?" she asked worriedly

"D-Don't tell Ben" he requested

"Okay" she brushed it off, tone increasing in urgency "What can I do?"

"Hot" was all he could get out

"You have a fever" she placed her hand to his forehead "Has it gone down any?"

He nodded slowly

"Yes" he nodded

"Kevin what is going on?" she asked worriedly, green eyes revealing her concern for the ruffian laying before her

"I-I don't know" he stuttered

"Whats wrong with you?"

He slowly looked over

"My mutations" he told her after a long pause "They killed my immune system. It's failing, and my body is falling apart from the inside"

"How long do you have?" she asked, unsure if she wanted the answer

"A maximum of a year" he murmured "And a minimum of six months"

She felt the breath leave her lungs in a sharp and ragged exhale, brows furrowing as she struggled to get a grasp on what she had been told. Her gaze locked with his, and understanding entered his eyes at the blind panic in her own.

"I... Dont know what to say" she finally sighed, reaching into the tub and gently taking his hand, allowing herself to relax slightly when she realized his temperature was lower. Kevin allowed himself to relax as well, leaning back into the water as the pain faded away, following the drop in his temperature. He squeezed her hand gently to assure her he was okay, and she leaned over him

"Sandra-"

"I told you to call me mom" she scolded with a weak smile

"Mom" he corrected with a small smile of his own "Thank you for helping me"

She nodded

"Of course" she fell silent for a moment, choosing a happier topic instead "So, tell me, were you ever going to propose to Ben?"

He let out a soft chuckle and his head fell back against the wall gently

"I already have the ring" he admitted "I was going to... And then the doctor told me" he forced himself to meet Sandra's gaze once again "I don't want to put Ben through that... So I'm not going to do it at all"

Her free hand reached up to gently brush his hair from his face

"I understand" she sighed, her hand falling back to her side

"It would hurt him more than this entire ordeal already is" a tired sigh passed his lips "And I can't do that to him"

She nodded

"Are you feeling any better? Ben is probably missing you"

"Yeah, I am" he forced himself to his feet and she stood, grabbing him a towel "Thank you again"

She nodded and turned to leave the room

"Call me if you need me, okay?" he nodded "Sleep well, Kevin"

"You too"

She left, pulling the door shut behind her, and he dried himself off quickly, discarding his soaked boxers and sighing softly as he made his way back into Bens room. He grabbed a new pair of boxers and pulled them on before climbing into bed beside his lover. Ben hummed softly, rolling over when he felt the bed shift and throwing his arm over Kevin's chest. The ruffian smirked to himself and pulled him closer

"I missed you" the brunette muttered

"I missed you too" Kevin whispered back, gently running his fingers through the brunettes hair

"You feeling okay?"

Kevin hesitated briefly, but not enough for the sleepy brunette to notice

"Fine" he muttered

Guilt struck at his heart but he pushed it away and pulled the brunette even closer, sighing softly to himself as he felt Ben's breathing slow, signalling he had drifted back to sleep.

"God" he breathed "What am I going to do?"

Sandra sighed softly as she walked away from her sons befroom door, a pang of guilt striking her at lying to her son about something this important. She turned and made her way back down the hall, heading straight into the kitchen. She approached the sink, planning on getting a glass of water. She grabbed the glass and reached over, gasping and dropping the glass -which thankfully didn't shatter- when she saw blood in the bottom of the sink.

Her hand lurched out before she could hesitate and she yanked the tap on, rinsing the blood from the sink before slamming the lever back down, drawing her hand back and bracing herself against the sink. After a moment she sagged against it, lifting one of her hands to pass it over the her face. She stiffened when she heard footsteps behind her, forcing herself to turn around only to lock gazes with her son.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him softly, forcing a smile onto her face

"I could ask you the same thing" he replied, folding his arms over his chest. If he noticed that her smile was forced, he didn't show it "What are you doing up so late?"

"Worrying. I couldn't sleep" she replied. Well, it wasn't a lie. She heaved a sigh and approached, kissing his forehead gently "Go back to sleep"

He hesitated but eventually nodded, turning and heading back up the stairs. She heard his door close and sighed yet again, turning and shooting a weary gaze at the sink. She shook her head to herself and turned, making her way back upstairs and into her bedroom, all but falling back into bed next to her husband.

"What are we going to do...?" she muttered weakly before allowing her eyes to slip shut, hoping to gain at least a little more sleep.

**Reviews make me update sooner~**


	9. Were You Going To?

**Are any of you even interested in this...?**

Kevin woke before Ben the following morning and quickly left, making his way down the stairs and heading straight for the kitchen. His eyes widened when he spotted Sandra asleep across the counter, seated on a stool. He walked over, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, and she jerked up in alarm with a startled cry.

"Calm down, mom" he murmured "It's just me"

She realized instantly and slumped back onto the counter with a heavy sigh.

"Good morning" she breathed tiredly

"What are you doing up?" he asked, making his way to the coffee maker and grabbing a mug, filling it with coffee and bringing it over to the tired woman. She smiled in thanks, taking it and sipping it slowly. "Is everything okay?"

"Couldn't sleep" she sighed "I was worrying" before he could scold her she turned to face him, worry clear in her tone "Kevin, there was blood in the sink"

He looked away

"I know" he heaved a sigh "I feel fine today, though" he took a seat beside her and sighed once more, leaning against the counter "The doctor said it would take its fits at first. I should be fine for a while now"

They lapsed into silence, Kevin staring at the floor, Sandra staring at him. She tilted her head curiously, and he raised his gaze, their gazes meeting

"You're taking this very well" she commented idly "Too well"

"How am I supposed to take it?"

She shrugged her shoulders

"I have no idea" she replied honestly, taking another sip of her coffee "But not as calmly as this"

"I'm not calm" he scoffed, turning his gaze upon the counter "No part of me is calm. I'm the furthest thing from calm. I'm pretending. Know why?"

She didn't even need to ask

"Ben"

"Ben" he confirmed with a nod "If I can keep Ben happy through all of this... Maybe... Maybe I'll..." he trailed off with a sigh "I don't know. I just... Don't want to leave him" he sighed heavily

Sandra looked down at her coffee, vivid images flashing through the dark liquid. Images of her son, a heartbroken wreck, laying on the ground and curling in on himself in front of a grave with Kevin's name on it. She slammed her eyes shut and more images tortured her mind. Her son at Kevin's funeral- her son begging Kevin not to leave him. A tear slipped down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away, glancing over to Kevin once more.

"Everyone needs comfort sometimes, Kevin" she whispered "Even you. You... You shouldn't lie to him"

Without another word she stood, mug in hand as she left the room, making her way straight upstairs. Kevin stared silently at the counter for a moment before allowing his eyes to slip shut

"Ben" his voice was an exhausted mutter "I know you're there"

There was silence for a moment and then a soft voice spoke behind him, grief etched into the tone

"Kevin" he stated weakly

Kevin forced his eyes open and turned his gaze to the brunette, brows furrowing at the toxic eyed teen. Ben had his arms wrapped around himself as if he might fall to pieces if he let go, and was staring at the ruffian with tear filled eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Ben, at the other end of the counter, slowly reached out his hand, entire arm shaking as he forced his fist to open. A small box fell to the table with a small clattering noise, and Ben quickly brought his arm back to his body, falling back into his previous position.

Kevin slowly reached out and grasped the box, swallowing thickly when he realized what it was. His gaze shot to Ben's right as the teen lifted a hand to cover his face, a ragged sob escaping him.

"Where-" his voice cracked and his throat tightened. He swallowed and cleared his thoat, taking a moment to compose himself "Where did you find this?"

Ben slowly reached out his other hand, arm shaking like the first had, and he dropped a crumpled piece of paper onto the counter. Once more Kevin reached out and grasped it, unfolding it slowly. His eyes widened as he read the words scribbled on the page, recognizing them immediately.

His gaze returned to the brunette, whom once again appeared to be trying to hold himself together. He parted his trembling lips and spoke, voice shaking with every word

"I found those under my bed" tears were slipping in a steady stream down his cheeks, and Kevin looked guiltily away, unable to bear the heartbroken gaze

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Were you-" he choked briefly and lifted a hand to cover his mouth, taking a deep shuddering breath before continuing "Were you going to ask me to m-m-" his throat clenched and he swallowed painfully, heart clenching as he forced out the remainder of his sentence "Marry you?"

Kevin offered no response for quite some time, staring silently at the piece of paper in his hand, and the box in the other, before slamming his eyes shut. He slowly nodded his head and his heart gave a painful tug when another sob escaped the brunette and he dropped shakily onto a stool.

"I'm sorry" he whispered once more

Ben took a moment to collect himself, shoulders shaking with the sobs he was struggling to control

"W-When?" he choked out

Kevin's heart was painfully tugging in his chest as he spoke once more, each word causing him pain

"I've had the ring for weeks" he admitted, voice cracking "Max knew I was going to propose" he smiled ruefully "And then..." he turned his head away, eyes still closed "And then Max brought me to the doctor. I was going to propose that day" pain was dripping from each word he spoke, and Ben longed to reach out and touch him, but he couldn't seem to make himself move "And then he told me I was dying" the tears that had been building up escaped his eyes and slipped down his cheeks "When the doctor told me... I knew I couldn't anymore... I couldn't ask that of you... Not when I-" he faltered "Not when I'm..." he slammed his eyes shut "I couldn't put you through that pain" he clenched his hands into fists, the note crumpling once more "I can't put you through that pain" he insisted

"K-Kevin..." Ben squeaked

Kevin forced his eyes open and looked back to Ben, remaining silent as the teens shaky hand reached forward and grabbed the note, pulling it back to himself and reading it for what felt like the millionth time that day. A fresh sob escaped his lips and his grip on the paper tightened.

"Ben" he read slowly, voice shaking "I love you, and I can't imagine life without you. Marry me?" he randomly selected another one of Kevin's many scribbles "Ben, I love you more than anything. I always have. I can't imagine life without you. Marry me?" he continued reading random scribbles, more tears escaping his eyes and dripping onto the paper "Ben... Words can't describe-" he choked "Words-" he broke off, unable to continue, simply staring down at the paper

"Words cannot describe how I feel for you" Kevin recited, staring blankly at the counter top and ignoring Ben's gaze, which had immediately flicked to him when he began speaking "You are the sun, the moon, the stars. You're everything in my world. You're my other half, personified and my best friend, and my lover. Our hearts beat as one for a reason. You found me, and brought me back from the darkness. I never thought I could find someone that I would love as much as I love you. I also... Never dreamed you would love me back" a weak laugh escaped him, tears slipping off his cheeks and splashing onto the counter, and a soft sob escaped Ben, his gaze locked on the ruffian "Forever isn't long enough to do everything I want to do with you. Forever isn't long enough for me to ever put into words how much I love you. My feelings can't be summed up. Forever will never be long enough to be with you, but I want to take as much of forever as I can... And forever will be long enough if I'm with you. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, you are my life, and I never want to be apart from you again. Will you marry me?"

He fell silent, bowing his head and closing his eyes, tears still slipping down his cheeks and splashing onto the counter

"Yes" Ben choked out

Kevin's head shot up

"Ben-" he began to protest

"I love you, Kevin" he interrupted, leaning toward the ruffian "I want this"

"You'll just end up hurt"

"I'm going to be hurt anyways..." he muttered

He held his hand out, remaining silent as Kevin warily stared at it. The ruffian's gaze moved up to stare into Ben's tear filled toxic green eyes. He took a deep breath, tears still slipping down his cheeks as Kevin pried open the box with trembling fingers and grabbed Ben's hand gently, slipping the ring onto the proper finger. Both took a moment to admire it glittering there, a burst of warmth striking their hearts, before Ben lurched forward and conneted their lips. Kevin returned the kiss immediately, arms wrapping around the brunettes waist.

"I love you, cheese ball" he whispered, resting his forehead against Kevin's shoulder

Kevin couldn't help but smile

"I love you too, baby"

**Review please...**


End file.
